The one who got away
by lost-in-a-world-of-books
Summary: Regrets can last a life time, with memories surviving like stolen glances. What secrets hide behind a "happy" wives eyes about the life she had left behind. Can be read from several characters Point of View


The one that got away

When I wrote this I had two specific characters in mind but please feel free to imagine this with any combination you want. Please review, especially with who you see this as. At the end ill put on who I see it as. Thanks. I do not own the characters who I imagine this as, the great JK does.

She glanced down an the tear stained piece of paper that lay in front of her. Reality had yet to catch up on the events leading up to this one moment, as if it was not yet real. No-one had told her that she would appreciate his closeness and even more love him with all her hearts desire. She wanted to pretend all of this was her decision, her choice. She needed to know that she had the control to end this. If she didn't have control then that would mean that he did. If he was the one in the wrong she knew she would forgive him straight away, he wouldn't forgive her. He could hold a grudge.

She remembered all of the best moments in what people would refer to as their "relationship". She remembered the sneaking glances in the long corridors unknown to the friends that surrounded them. She remembered lying under the great oak tree, feet in the air, talking about life's amazing mysteries as if they had all the time in the world. She could never forget their first kiss. He asked her to join him, pulled her legs over his and held her face in his hands. He then asked the most important two words she would ever hear, "kiss me". She kissed him. She kissed him like she would never kiss another man again. Even after all this time she could still taste the peppermint and chocolate on the tip of her lips.

In between that and the end there was only chance encounters, a stolen moment and a lucky chance. They would often go months with only a hand squeeze to get them by. One rule, no-one knew. No-one knew how loved brewed between them, no-one knew the passion that flooded the veins. It was only to make the most important moment the sweetest and so sour in her mind. It started with a quarrel, their chemistry showed itself in so many ways but often it was found to make them argumentative and stubborn. The chemistry would also be found making their passion for each other more heated. Se remembered the only time they made love. She could see the tears in his eyes as he held her close as she whispered his name. She remembers their songs playing in the background. Even now she never will listen to them.

After that she let him get away. After that he let her get away. Their love now seemed battered and bruised. The once ripe fruit now was sour and dying. No more did they look for those hidden moments but instead just let them go by. He would still glance at her remembering those moments, how she has a mole on her stomach and the way she crinkled her eyes when she laughed. She would still glance at him remembering his sweet and patient love, his soft voice making poetry into her ears. Time had to move on without them. They began to move on with time.

She met a man. She wanted him to be perfect and to the world he was. She could imagine her happily married with children, living a fairy tale life. Her man made promises of eternal love and a life made for a queen. Her man asked her to follow and she did. She followed him into a new world where he could never go. She took a last glance at him with their lost memories and left with her new man.

Her mans promises all came through true, here she sat married with beautiful children living the life that all girls dreamed of. Something was missing. He was missing. She could never forget how she felt when she was with him. She had to leave, the perfect life was never her life. She knew she could never find him. He was where she could couldn't go. That made the regrets worse. Did he know that she loved him. Did he love her in return. She knew it was too late but maybe out wherever he is, he will forgive her.

She then left her husband a list of regrets.

She went to where he went.

He may have been the one who got away,

But only for one life.

I imagine this as Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin


End file.
